Ordres
by HaruKuro
Summary: John reçoit des ordres, a l'habitude d'en recevoir. Il apprécie par-dessus tout ceux de Sherlock.


**Assis**

-C'est ridicule.

-Je ne te le fais pas dire. Moi au moins je supporte en silence. Tu devrais essayer ça aussi, Sherlock. Je suis sûr que ça aurait un résultat très gratifiant ! Et puis l'idée vient de toi au départ !

-Je ne te savais pas aussi cynique, John.

-Eh bien maintenant tu le sais. Pousse-toi un peu, tu veux ? C'est déjà assez incommodant d'être coincé à deux dans un foutu placard à balais pour tomber sur notre homme, mais alors si en plus tu commences à prendre toute la place, ça va _vraiment_ devenir inconfortable !

Sherlock poussa un énième soupir agacé et se décala un peu, prenant bien soin de ne pas faire trop de bruit pour ne pas se faire repérer si jamais Aristov, un meurtrier russe travaillant pour Moriarty, venait à rentrer plus tôt dans la planque. Planque que Sherlock avait habilement trouvé grâce à son réseau de personnes sans domicile et qui concordaient parfaitement avec l'étranger engagé pour liquider de hautes personnes diplomatiques.

John vacilla un instant sur ses jambes et se rattrapa avec maladresse aux parois de leur cachette. C'était tellement stupide ! Pourquoi rester ici alors qu'ils pourraient très bien attendre dans la salle de bain ou au détour d'un couloir ?

-Je t'avais dit de t'asseoir, soupira Sherlock. Tu sais il y a assez de place pour deux.

-Non, merci.

-Pourquoi ? De quoi as-tu peur ?

-Je n'ai pas peur, Sherlock ! Arrête avec ça ! maugréa John en fusillant son ami (ou l'emplacement où il pensait être).

-Pourquoi ne t'assois-tu pas, alors ? Tu vas être mal en point si on doit se jeter sur Aristov ou le poursuivre.

-Tu as dit où nous étions à Lestrade ?

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi je l'aurais fait.

Le ton clair et détaché intrigua John.

-C'est ce que tu fais, normalement.

-Lestrade et son équipe sont aussi discrets qu'un troupeau d'éléphants dans un défilé de flamants roses.

L'image fit grimacer John. Sherlock avait décidément des problèmes en matière d'exemples !

-Aristov nous aurait déjà glissé entre les doigts si je les avais prévenu. Non. Autant faire le plus gros du travail et leur laisser les restes.

-Tu veux aussi le cuisiner sur Moriarty, non ?

-Pour qu'il nous apprenne quoi ? Où se trouve sa planque ? Il aura déjà filé avant qu'on n'ait fait un pas dehors. Et pareil si tu penses au téléphone portable, ajouta-t-il avec un soupir avant que le blond n'ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit.

-Alors pourquoi poireautons-nous ici ?

-Parce que sinon je m'ennuierais. Et puis ça serait embêtant que je me fasse rabattre les oreilles parce que je n'ai pas capturé un meurtrier important alors que j'en avais l'occasion.

-Ça t'est déjà arrivé ? demanda avec surprise John.

-Oui. Et Mycroft m'est tombé dessus.

Le ton rembruni de Sherlock en disait suffisamment long sur ce qu'il s'était passé ensuite.

-Donc on poireaute ici par obligation plus que par devoir ?

-Et par distraction aussi, John.

Ce dernier soupira et une main s'agrippa doucement à son blouson. Au bout de cinq tirs discrets mais assez forts pour se faire ressentir le médecin abdiqua et s'assit précautionneusement contre Sherlock dans le placard. Il sourit dans le noir.

-Avoue que tu es mieux dans cette position.

-Je suis sûr que tu m'as fait descendre parce que tu ne supportais pas le fait que je sois plus grand que toi, lança avec moquerie John. Que je te parle « de haut ».

Le silence très long qui suivit sa phrase le fit hausser les sourcils.

-Tu sais je disais ça pour plaisanter.

Un grognement lui répondit. Ah. Il avait visé juste sans le vouloir.

-Mais tu es quand même mieux assis, lança le détective.

Le ton dans sa voix était si ferme que John n'osait pas le contredire. Et puis ses jambes ne tremblaient plus. Oui il était mieux assis. Le contraire aurait été un mensonge des plus grossiers.

Le médecin décida de s'installer plus confortablement. Il sentait, contre son épaule droite, toute la chaleur qu'émettait Sherlock. Cela le reposait considérablement.

Plus tard il se jetterait sur Aristov quand celui-ci commencerait à se déshabiller. John manquerait de se prendre un violent coup de coude dans le menton. Sherlock se saisirait de son pistolet (comme il avait l'habitude de le faire) et le pointerait bien en face du russe.

John serait de nouveau assis, trois heures et demi plus tard, mais dans son fauteuil, et masserait sa jambe douloureuse sur laquelle le meurtrier s'était écroulé dans sa chute. Et Sherlock lui rappellerait, avec un petit sourire aux lèvres, qu'il avait bien fait de s'asseoir dans le placard où ils s'étaient cachés.

**Debout**

John adorait le dimanche.

C'était le seul jour où il pouvait vraiment dormir de tout son saoul jusqu'à dix heures du matin sans avoir à trouver une bonne raison pour s'extirper du lit. Parfois il se réveillait plus tôt mais il préférait rester à se prélasser entre les draps, laissant son esprit flotter sans s'accrocher à quoi que ce soit.

John aimait beaucoup ces instants de solitude. Il pouvait ainsi constater le lever du jour s'il sortait de son sommeil avant que le soleil n'ait pointé le bout de ses rayons sur la ville anglaise. Il pouvait aussi savoir s'il allait faire beau ou pas. Oui. Il appréciait énormément le dimanche.

Auparavant, sans son travail à l'hôpital, c'était un jour comme les autres et il détestait rester au lit plus de cinq minutes après son réveil. Parce que les cauchemars de la guerre avaient raison de lui. Parce que sa solitude avait raison de lui. Et John ne supportait pas l'idée de ne rien faire car, aussitôt, les coups de feu l'assaillaient, les hurlements se répercutaient dans son esprit, il revoyait presque le champ de bataille en Afghanistan se dérouler dans sa petite chambre.

Depuis qu'il avait une situation professionnelle (une nouvelle) et qu'il habitait avec Sherlock, tout allait bien. Il savourait chaque matinée, surtout son dimanche.

Alors pourquoi, bon Dieu, pourquoi était-il secoué comme ça, comme un vulgaire sac de pommes de terre ?

Il ouvrit un œil tout ensommeillé, fut ébloui par la vive lumière de sa lampe de chevet et poussa un grognement de bête blessée en se tournant de l'autre côté.

Ce fut le soleil qui l'assaillit alors de ses puissants rayons. On avait ouvert ses volets et poussé ses rideaux.

Il connaissait les réveils de madame Hudson. Doux. Quelques tapes sur la porte, quelques mots de salutation et la raison pour laquelle elle venait le sortir de sa nuit.

Il connaissait ceux de Mycroft. Irritants. Son portable sonnait, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il décroche d'une voix pâteuse et trop rauque. Généralement la raison était en rapport avec le pays ou Sherlock.

Il connaissait aussi ceux de Lestrade. Soulageant. Voilà ce qu'ils étaient. Lorsque Sherlock était introuvable, c'était par le biais des sms de l'inspecteur que John pouvait souffler et se rendormir car la nuit avait été courte et angoissante.

Il connaissait ceux de Sarah. Inquiets. Quand il dormait trop à cause de nuits blanches et qu'il était en retard au travail.

Et ceux-là... Oh ! ceux-là ! Il les haïssait !

Mouvementés. Brutaux. Trop énergiques.

Ceux de Sherlock !

John se roula en boule dans sa couette et cacha son visage dans son oreiller, essayant vainement d'ignorer la main qui le trémoussait dans tous les sens. On était dimanche, quoi !

-Debout, John ! Allez debout !

La voix du détective était sans appel. Le blond lui lança un regard noir et fatigué que son ami ignora superbement.

-Debout, soldat ! répéta le brun avec un sourire amusé.

-Je te hais, grommela John en faisant un mouvement du bras pour chasser Sherlock. Laisse-moi dormir, bougonna-t-il comme un enfant.

-Oui, bien sûr. On a bien trop à faire aujourd'hui pour continuer à roupiller de la sorte !

-Mais on n'a rien à faire ! s'insurgea John en ouvrant difficilement les paupières. On a coincé Petterson hier, il s'est tiré une balle dans la tête en nous narguant et... et... et je suis trop fatigué, je veux dormir, gémit le médecin à bout de force. Laisse-moi dormir, par pitié...

-La pitié est la plus grande faiblesse en ce bas monde, John. Lève-toi, on nous attend à Scotland Yard. Lestrade veut notre déposition.

-Fais-la sans moi...

-John.

Le ton déterminé de Sherlock arracha à l'ancien soldat un borborygme bougon. John se redressa, s'assit sur son lit et regarda son colocataire éteindre sa lampe de chevet.

-Bien. Debout, on part dans dix minutes.

-Tu es un monstre... Je n'ai pratiquement rien dormi ses dernières quarante-huit heures...

-Pauvre de toi ! Tu rattraperas ses heures inutiles de sommeil ce soir.

-Pourquoi tu as besoin de moi pour une foutue déposition... ? soupira John en se passant une main sur le visage.

-Parce qu'à deux, le rapport sera complet et ils auront besoin de ta version des faits.

John le dévisagea avec un sourcil haussé et un air blasé qui fit froncer ceux de Sherlock.

-Quoi ?

-Rien, rien.

Le blond se leva lentement, posa les pieds sur le vieux tapis et reçut son pull en plein visage. Le pantalon vola pour atterrir sur ses cuisses, ainsi qu'une paire de chaussettes, un t-shirt et une chemise. Il soupira longuement dans les mailles en laine.

Chaque réveil avec Sherlock était pareil. Il avait l'impression d'être redevenu un enfant à la charge de son père. Il tira sur son vêtement et rencontra le sourire moqueur du détective consultant.

Au fond John savait que toute cette comédie n'avait qu'un seul et unique but.

Sherlock voulait simplement passer du temps avec lui.

Il se leva, s'habilla sous le regard aiguisé du brun et celui-ci jugea qu'il était prêt quand il lui attrapa la manche pour le tirer jusque dans le salon.

**Fais le beau**

-C'est ridicule...

-Chacun son tour John.

-C'est encore pire que la dernière fois ! Mais... Mais pourquoi ?

-Pour coincer Adler, on ne doit pas se faire repérer. Et quel est le meilleur moyen pour l'attraper ? Je te laisse constater par toi-même.

Sherlock avait ce grand sourire plein de fierté collé aux lèvres et continuait de regarder la rue avec des yeux brillants. John poussa un profond soupir en se jetant un coup d'œil dans la glace du magasin où ils se cachaient.

-Pourquoi est-ce que c'est _toi_ qui doit avoir l'air du touriste de base français avec les lunettes de soleil, l'appareil photo et le chapeau sur la tête ? se plaignit le médecin en touchant du bout des doigts la perruque brune qu'il portait.

-Voyons. Les talons ne me vont pas, j'ai essayé. Et puis la robe te va bien mieux à toi qu'à moi.

-Ce n'est pas une raison ! Pourquoi je ne jouerai pas le touriste moi aussi ?

-Tu joue _une_ touriste, John. Tu devrais être ravi de m'avoir pour époux.

-Hein ? s'insurgea le blond (enfin, présentement, « la brune ») en écarquillant ses yeux maquillés et entourés d'une faible couche de poudre argentée. Pardon ?

-Ne fais pas autant de manière, ma chérie. Tu vas effrayer le caissier.

Tandis que Sherlock faisait mine de s'intéresser à un article en vente devant la vitrine, John jeta un coup d'œil au jeune boutonneux derrière la caisse. Celui-ci leur lançait de légers regards perplexes.

-Je pense qu'il a déjà des soupçons, soupira-t-il en se tournant vers le brun.

-Pourtant je trouve le costume parfaitement réussi, lança doucement le détective en dévisageant son ami. Ça te va très bien.

-Sherlock, on voit à des kilomètres à la ronde que je suis un travesti... La dernière fois, quand tu jouais le rôle de la femme pour filer Evergon, ça ne te donnait pas l'air d'en être un et on n'y voyait que du feu. Et je conteste : les talons te vont, à toi.

Le plus grand haussa des sourcils surpris au-dessus de ses lunettes bon marché et acquiesça pensivement en revenant à la rue bourrée de monde.

-Merci, John.

-Promets-moi que c'est la dernière fois que tu me travestis en femme...

Il y eut un long silence où l'ancien soldat se sentit très mal à l'aise. Il se pencha vers l'étalage de bagues, se moquant du regard troublé du jeune homme plein d'acné un peu plus loin.

-Pour sortir en mission, oui.

John écarquilla de nouveau les yeux et surprit le sourire en coin diablement séduisant de Sherlock alors qu'il continuait de fixer l'extérieur.

-Tu n'es pas sérieux ? souffla-t-il, consterné.

-Adler est enfin sortie de son antre. Suis-moi, _chérie_.

Il glissa une main autour de la taille de sa compagne et l'emmena en direction de la sortie du magasin, souriant hypocritement au caissier avant de pousser la porte.

-Sherlock...

-Qu'y a-t-il ?

-Ta main est un tantinet trop bas.

-Oh ! excuse-moi. Que veux-tu, il faut jouer notre rôle jusqu'au bout mon cœur !

-Le touriste français possessif, macho et pervers, ça ne te va _vraiment_ pas.

John se sentit mal au sourire carnassier de son collègue.

-Ah bon, tu trouves ?

_Maman, _songea une seconde John avant de se faire entraîner dans la rue bondée.

**Couché**

-Sherlock...

Le murmure de John Watson emplissait le couloir où ils avançaient péniblement. Les baisers de Sherlock étaient pressants, parfois doux, parfois brutaux, et souvent langoureux. Chaque fois que ses lèvres touchaient la peau du médecin, celui-ci avait l'impression que des flammes le brûlaient, des flammes qui le faisait fléchir petit à petit vers un monde lascif où seul Sherlock pouvait l'emmener.

Il était écrasé contre le mur, écrasé contre le détective, et ses soupirs ne masquaient en rien les sons si érotiques de la bouche embrassant le corps presque nu.

Leurs vêtements traçaient un chemin tout droit jusqu'à la chambre de Sherlock et seraient ramassés le lendemain matin par madame Hudson, leur logeuse. En attendant ils trainaient par terre et étaient oubliés dès qu'ils étaient jetés prestement.

-Sherlock...

John adorait prononcer ce prénom. Si incroyable, si fantastique, si merveilleux.

Il poussa un petit cri lorsque son colocataire le mordit à la base du cou. Oh ! pas fort. Sherlock détestait être brutal avec John. Il ne supportait pas de voir le sang couvrir le corps de son John. Mais il aimait voir sa marque sur lui, aussi légère soit-elle. Il savait que John était sien. Et il ne le laisserait jamais partir.

Ils passèrent la porte avec en tout et pour tout leur caleçon individuel. Le blond s'agrippa aux épaules de Sherlock, pressa son bas-ventre contre celui de son amant et sortit un râle presque animal qui acheva le brun. Ce dernier lui donna un baiser, long, très long, ceux qui font perdre le temps, ceux qui vous font oublier le monde, ceux qui vous rendent fragile et heureux quand ils sont achevés. John adorait ceux-là comme il les détestait.

-Et maintenant... souffla Sherlock en se reculant, sa bouche effleurant celle du soldat en parlant.

Il se recula, l'hypnotisant de son lourd regard de faucon, de ses yeux métalliques qui faisaient flancher John.

-Couché, John, gronda Sherlock d'une voix grave, rauque et très sensuelle.

John déglutit. Il aimait par-dessus tout lorsque Sherlock en venait à donner des ordres. Dur, impitoyable, et pourtant parfois si tendre...

Il n'obéit pas sur le coup, encore trop chamboulé par le timbre sensuel qui résonnait dans son crâne. Cela sembla déplaire au détective, qui fronça légèrement les sourcils en perdant son sourire.

-Couché, John, répéta-t-il et une décharge électrique secoua le médecin si fort qu'il tituba.

John recula. Ses mollets rencontrèrent le bord du lit, il s'arrêta, regardant Sherlock avec un brin de rébellion. Le sourire du plus grand revint, carnassier, et il s'approcha, d'une démarche chaloupée, jusqu'à se coller tout contre le torse en sueur du blond. Ses lèvres frôlèrent celles de John, ses yeux se firent plus doux et ses mains vinrent caresser les bras de l'autre homme avant de se perdre dans la chevelure en bataille. Le baiser qu'il lui donna manqua de faire perdre toute la raison de John.

Très lentement Sherlock y mit fin et, lançant un sourire mi-amusé, mi-amoureux à son amant, le fit tomber en arrière d'une poussée du doigt entre les pectoraux.

-Bien, John, dit-il en écartant les cuisses pour retirer le sous-vêtement.

-Sherlock...

-Mh ?

-N'oublies pas le lubrifiant, cette fois. J'ai eu du mal à marcher le lendemain qu'on a fait l'amour sans.

Le brun haussa un sourcil innocent et une main vint se poser sur sa nuque pour le forcer à descendre vers la bouche de John, rieuse.


End file.
